Seimei Coming Back Isn't So Great
by Viiraruu
Summary: Seimei comes back and everything appears well. But Soubi and Ritsuka soon learn that Seimei's coming back isn't such a good thing. contains Yaoi and Incest ritsukaXsoubi ritsukaXseimei soubiXseimei


**This is my first Fanfic... I know it's probably horrible but I hope you enjoy it. I know Ritsuka is out of character and this is when he is 16 and is more carefree and naive... well in the beginning he is. Also in this story the ears and tail only disappear when you make love with the person you love.**

Soubi laid upon his bead, his arm wrapped around Ritsuka and holding him close to him as he flipped through the pictures on their camra, looking at them together.

**Ritsuka's neko ear twitches slightly as he smiles. He finally got comfy being around Soubi not pushing him away or anything.**

Soubi leaned his cheek against Ritsuke's head as he flipped through the camra. He stopped on one picture. "What the hell?" he said looking at the self taken picture of Seimei grinning.

**Ritsuka's faces becomes solen. "Seimei... but he's dead there shouldn't be a picture."**

Soubi sat up looking down at the date on the picture. "It says it was taken today." he said softly looking up and around the room over by his computer that was in the back ground of the picture.

**Ritsuka smiles as he realizes something, "That means he is alive Soubi!" He gets out of Soubi's arms and stands up, "We have to go look for him!"**

Soubi sat up and walked outside to the patio, leaving Ritsuka inside to look.

**Ritsuka looks at the photo. "It wasnt taken to long ago.." He says. He looks all around the house looking for Seimei.**

A laugh was heard through the apartment and the closet opened quietly.

**Ritsuka looks over seeing it open. The already wide smile grew on Ritsuka's face as he runs over to the figure and hugs him tightly. "Seimei!!"**

Seimei grinned softly as his arms fluttered down around Ritsuka. "Hello..ototo (little brother)."

**Ritsuka buries his face in his stomach and hugs him tightly, "Oniichan (big brother)! I thought you were dead!"**

He hissed lightly, "Aww... you missed me ototo?" he said running his hands down Ritsuka's back.

**Ritsuka nods and wags his tail, "I missed you alot Oniichan!"**

"Where is... Soubi at?" he asked looking around as he nibbled one of Ritsuka's kitty ears.

**Ritsuka's cheeks start to blush. "He is outside looking for you." he replys.**

Seimei grinned as he looked over to the patio. "Sooooubi." called Seimei as he sat upon the bed with Ritsuka on his knee.

**Ritsuka still hugging/holding onto to Seimei. He looks up at Seimei and asks, "Where did you go? Why did you pretend to be dead?"**

Seimei pressed his finger tip to to Ritsuka's lips silencing him as Soubi walked into the room. Soubi's eyes widen as he saw Seimei.

**Ritsuka looks over at Soubi and smiles, "Look Seimei is back!!!"**

Soubi nodded as he pulled off the gause on his throat showing the beloved scar. "Hello... my beloved." said Seimei.

**Ritsuka smiles as he wags his tail, "Now all three of us can be together."**

"Quite..." said Seimei getting up and placing Ritsuka down upon the bed. "Ototo... don't you think it's time you got rid of those pesky ears?" he said as he walked over to Soubi taking his cheek in his hand.

**Ritsuka blinks and puts his hands over his ears. "No.. I quiet like them.. I wanna keep them a little while longer.. I mean I am only 16.." He says back to Seimei.**

Seimei grinned and shook his head. "I think it's time you grew up ototo." he said stroking his finger across Soubie's lips.

**His ears fold back a little. "Seimei... I dont get what you mean."**

"Soubi..." he said softly, "Hai.. master?" said Soubi bowing a little. "Take Ritsuka's ears wont you?" he said looking over his shoulder at Ritsuka.

**Ritsuka jumps hearing that, "B-but Seimei!!" he looks at Seimei shocked. "Why? You still have your ears and tail! And you're older then me!"**

Seimei laughed as his tail swished and Soubi walked over to him.

**Ritsuka looks towards the door and makes a run for it.**

Soubi runs and grabs Ritsuka by the arm jerking him back to him. Soubi seemed like some sort of a robot now as he jerked Ritsuka in his arms and flung him on the bed.

**Ritsuka pushes self up on his arms as he looks at Soubi. "S-Soubi... you really wouldn't right? You said you would listen to me!"**

Soubi's eyes were misty as he looked down at Ritsuka. "Ritsuka...go--gomen." he said as he pulled at Ritsuka's pants.

**Ritsuka tries to hold them up, "Seimei!!"**

"Don't worry Ritsuka.."said Seimei as he sat down on the computer chair. Soubi tugged down Ritsuka's pant throwing them over his shoulder. "I'll join in in a bit. " he assured.

**Ritsuka blushes pure red, "Soubi! I order you to stop!!"**

Soubi twitched and jerked back but Seimei got to his feet. "Soubi do as your told!" said Seimei, and Soubi's beloved scar glowed. Soubi looked down at Ritsuke as Seimei came over and pulled Soubi's pants down.

**Ritsuka tries to get out from under him. "Seimei make Soubi stop!!!" , he begged to his brother.**

Seimei grabbed a jar of lube from under the bed and placed some in his hand. He reahed around and lathered Soubi's cock in the lube.

**Ritsuka looks away as he stops fighting. Realizing he isnt strong enough to push either Soubi nor Seimei away. **

Seimei pushed Soubi against Ritsuka and Soubi groaned as the tip of his cock met his entrance. He'd wanted this for along time.. but not this way.

**Ritsuka's neko ears fold back pressing against his head. Taking hold of the bed sheet and squeezing it tightly he tries not to scream out.**

Seimei pushed Soubi furthur and Soubi's cock went deeper into Ritsuka, opening him up to him. "Ritsuka..." gasped Soubi.

**Ritsuka arches his back taking hold of the bed tighter. "Itai!"**

Seimei pushed Soubi in furthur making him cry out, "Gomen Ritsuka!" he chimed as Ritsuka's tightness surrounded him.

**Ritsuka arches his back more as he feels it go in deeper. "Seimei it hurts!"**

Seimei looked over Soubi's shoulder his own pants down now as Soubi blushed even more. "Ahh Sei-Seimei." he gasped looking down at Ritsuka as the thrusting begain.

**Ritsuka bites his lip hard to keep the screams back.**

Soubi closed his eyes tightly as Seimei pounded into him from behind, only makeing his thrusts into Ritsuka all the harder.

**"Ahh Soubi!!" he cries out.**

Soubi crys out as he is double pleasured and grips Ritsuka by the shoulders.

**Ritsuka grabs Soubi's arms. He starts to moan feeling Soubi go in him and Seimei's force.**

Soubi jerked his head back and forth. "I'm... I'm gonna I'm gonna cum!!!" he shouted in warning.

**Ritsuka's eyes widen, "No dont!"**

"I... I can't!!" he shouted as he came hard inside of Ritsuka.

**Ritsuka arches his back and moans feeling it go in. He starts to pant.**

Seimei laughs as he cums along behind Soubi. Soubi trembles as he looks down as Ritsuka. He reached his hand up stroking Ritsuka's ears that still held themselves on his head. "I'm... I'm going to miss them.." he said softly.

**Ritsuka gets teary eyed and looks away from Soubi.**

"Gomen nasai Rituska." he said getting misty eye'd as well.

**Ritsuka lays there not moving.**

"Ritsuka..." he said saddly as Seimei pulled out of him and took the camra and started taking pictures.

**Ritsuka looks at Seimei, "Oniichan..."**

"Yes ototo?" he said as he took the last picture and Soubi stepped away from Ritsuka.

**Ritsuka sits up and looks away. "Why Oniichan?" He reaches up to his neko ears.**

"Because, you need to grow up." he said casually.

**Ritsuka sighs as he feels his ears.**

Seimei grinned as he sat back and looked through the camra at it's pictures. Soubi pulled his own pants up and walked over to Ritsuka taking him into his arms.

**Ritsuka looks away from Soubi. Not wanting to look at him.**

Soubi still held him close to him as Seimei for some reason started to laugh. "He's crazy." he whispered.

**Ritsuka looks at Seimei, "Why are you laughing?" he asked.**

Seimei looked over at Ritsuka. "Just thinking." he said getting up and walking over to Ritsuka.

**Ritsuka looks up at Seimei as he holds tightly onto Soubi.**

Soubi held him tight as Seimei neared them. "Seimei, leave him alone." said Soubi.

**Ritsuka looks at Soubi and shakes his head as he looks down and holds tears back and says, "Just let him... You know if he orders you to you have to and I'm too weak to fight back."**

Seimei came over to them and told Soubi to get off of Ritsuka. "Now ototo." he said crawling onto the bed. "It' s my turn." he purred as he crawled over him.

**Ritsuka gasps hearing that, "Oniichan thats incest!" he shouts.**

Seimei just laughs as he kisses Ritsuka's neck and runs his lips down his chest.

**Ritsuka does his best to hold everything back but a few moans escape between his lips.**

Seimei continues to run his lips and his tongue down over Ritsuka's chest. He grins up at his ototo as he lifts' Ritsuka's legs into the air and presses his tongue against him.

**Ritsuka moves his tail in the way.. well tries too. He doesnt look at Seimei too emberessed at what he is doing.**

Seimei caught his tail and moved it squeezing it gently as he continue to flick his tongue against him and then ran his tongue up and over his member.

**Ritsuka closes his eyes and bites his lip.**

Seimei grinned as he slid his mouth down around his cock and began to suck and bobbed his head up and down.

**Ritsuka arches his back as he supports himself with his arms. He couldnt help but moan at the pleasure.**

Seimei continued to suck upon him hard his mouth bobbing up and down over him faster as he looked up at him.

**Ritsuka arches his back and moans loudly.**

Seimei grined and ran his tongue up his ototo's shaft before letting go of it crawling up beside Ritsuka. He placed Ritsuka on his side and held him tight against his chest as he lifted Ritsuka's thigh into the air.

**Ritsuka's eyes widen as he reaches out for Soubi, "Soubi!!!"**

Seimei glared at Soubi. "Stay where you are." he growled as his tail swished angrily. Soubi fell to his knees having to obey. Seimei grinned as he slid his cock between Ritsuka's legs and pushed up into him.

**Ritsuka arches his back but bites hit lip to hold any noise back.**

Seimei grinned as he pushed all the way into his ototo and bit his shoulder, his tail swishing behind him.

**Ritsuka gasps his neko ears pressed down against his head. "Itai Oniichan!"**

Seimei purred softly as he began to thrust his hips into Ritsuka, his cock sliding in and out of him easily from his still moist entrance.

**Ritsuka couldn't hold back any longer as he starts to moan.**

Seimei held his teeth in Ritsuka's shoulder even as blood began to run down Ritsuka's shoulder. Seimei's hand slid around his ototo's waist to grasp his cock firmly in his hand and pump him in time with his thrusts.

**Ritsuka ears fold down more from the biteing of the shoulder and mutters, "S-soubi..." He couldnt help but moan.**

Seimei's teeth left his shoulder. "Why are you moaning his name? I am in you not him.." he said with a growl.

**"Go-Gomen.." he says not to anger Seimei.**

Seimei purred, "That's better.." he said as Soubi growled from the floor where he was at.

**Ritsuka looks over a Soubi then away. "S-Seimei s-stop! It hurts!"**

"No it dosn't.." he said even though the bed was stained in blood and not just from Ritsuka's shoulder. "Tell me how much you want it. Say, "Give me more Seimei." he ordered as he stroked him and continued to thrust into him.

**"Ahh" he cries out as he shakes his head no.**

"Say it.." he says as his nails run hard down Ritsuka's back. "Be a big boy and say it.." he growled.

**Ritsuka shakes his head no again as he screams from the nails going down his back.**

Seimei growled as he made his nails dig deeper into him. "Say it Ototo.." he growled.

**"Itai!! Give.." He pants from the constant trusts.**

"It to me more. Say it.." he said squeezing the base of his shaft.

**Ritsuka groans, "Give... it to me more Onnichan!" He looks down ashamed of what he said.**

Seimei shuddered at the sentence that came from his ototo. "Say it again.." he said as the ring he made with his thumb and forfinger on his shaft began to pump again.

**Ritsuk moans as he is touched by his brother and pants, "Give it... to me more Onnichan..."**

Seimei pulled out of Ritsuka and turned him onto his stomach. He crawled behind them and then lifted his hips into the air as he got up on his knees and pushed back into him. "Ahhhh... you don't know how long I've wanted to do this Ototo." he said as he started thrusting again.

**Ritsuk jumps a little from Seimei just pushing back in. He turns his head back to look at Seimei and asks, "You've wanted to do this?"**

"Yes, for a long time now." he said looking down at him.. "Beg for more." he said as he slowly pushed into him and slowly pulled out so Ritsuka could feel every inch of him.

**Ritsuka moans as the pain turns to pleasure. "Oniichan. Give me more..."**

"Uhhnn Ototo... it feels so good inside of you.." said Seimei as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Say some more things.." he begged.

**Ritsuka squeezes his fist but does what he is told."I... I want you deep inside me Oniichan..."**

The sound of Ritsuka's voice was sending Seimei off of the edge. "Nnnyaaa.." he purred as he held onto Ritsuka's hips and thrusted deeply into him and even swayed his hips a slight bit as he did.

**"Ahh Seimei!!" cries Ritsuka as he tries not to moan from the pleasure.**

"Ritsuka, please, Uhhhnn atleast fake the pleasure.." he said as he held onto his hips hard. The sound of his brother in complete want and utter ecstacy would send him spiraling he knew it. He pulled out of Ritsuka again and flipped him over onto his back. He placed Ritsuka on his thighs and crossed Ritsuka's legs behind his back before sliding back into him. Needing that from ritsuka that is, even if he was treating his ototo's body like a toy.

**Ritsuka arches his back as he starts to moan. Feeling his brother's length go in and out of him finally sent him over as he starts to moan.**

"Ahh Ritsuka.."purred Seimei.. "Just one more, before I cum!" he said raking his nails down his ototo's hips. "Say... Say.. Say I love you Seimei.." said the derange, needy neko as he chewd on his bottom lip.

**Ritsuka cries out as he says, "S-Sukidaiyo (i love you) Oniichan!! Sukidaiyo Seimei!!" **

Seimei bites his bottom lip and blood practically splurted out as he came long and hard into Ritsuka. But as Seimei was cumming Soubi had gotten to his feet and grabbed a knife. He walked up behind Seimei but looked over at Ritsuka, his eyes asking if he should.

**Ritsuka bites his lip as he is filled to the brim. Some spilling out from there being no more room. Even though Seimei treated him just like a sex toy then, he stilled loved his brother. He lays there panting.**

Soubi glared down at Seimei, trying to catch Ritsuka's eyes as he held the knife up for him to see it.

**Ritsuka mutters, "Don't..."**

Soubi bit his bottom lip as the knife shook in his hand. He jerked away and threw the knife into the wall. Seimei pulled out of his brother and his cum pooled out onto the bed. "Nyaa..."he groaned as he softened.

**Ritsuka lays there on the blood and cum covered bed panting. His body sore the neko ears and tail disappearing as silent tears fall down his cheeks**

Seimei grinned as his ears flicked. "Heh, your all grown up now." he said as he got up and crossed his arms looking at his two toys. "It's good to be home." he muttered as he started to laugh.


End file.
